


The Family Log

by whisper_feather



Series: The Family Log [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angels, Cha Hakyeon | N - Freeform, Childcare, Domestic Fluff, Heaven, Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Freeform, Kid Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Kid Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kid Lee Hongbin, Kid Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lost Boys, M/M, Paradise, Vixx - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: They say that this land is like Neverland. Miracles are happening for those who desire it and have pure hearts.Hakyeon and Taekwoon have a lot of love that they could give to others.And one day four Lost Boys appear on the threshold of their home...





	1. Record 1: We are family now!

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a series of short stories to make your days and hearts more happy! ^^
> 
> This idea was inspired by @jonotachibana (twt) art!  
> You can find it here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1117403796538187776
> 
> Please support the artist and give her a lot of love so miracles can happen for you too UwU
> 
> \-------  
> Next record: Papa Taekwoon deals with two small demons!

[Hakyeon]

Hakyeon and Taekwoon have been living together for many years, and have been in love for even longer.  
Their life together was good and happy. They had a big house and they earned it to be free now. They spent a lot of time together, sitting in the living room in the evenings. Listening to music or reading.  
Always close to each other. Sometimes holding hands. Just to be close.  
They lived in a large house with bright walls and big windows. Full of flowers, which Hakyeon cared for. So it was green and pleasant there. Comfortably. When you sat in the garden, you could really relax.  
They lived in an extraordinary world in which many miracles can happen.  
He and Taekwoon always wanted to have a large family. However, they never had the opportunity to get it.  
There were news about Lost Children who might appear on the threshold of the house to seek home, but Hakyeon never really saw anyone find such a child.  
Sometimes he thought about it a lot. And his heart grew as he imagined he could open the door and see a child who needs home and love. And they had enough of that.  
Maybe if he will think about it enough, his dream will come true?  
He never really lost faith.  
So one day, Hakyeon opened the door, and not one but four boys stood there.  
One of them was hugging a teddy bear and had a bit too big nose in comparing to his tiny face, but still, he looks like an little angel. The second who hid behind him was a boy with very small eyes. And two more behind them. One with dimples in the cheeks, the other looking like a little bear.  
Hakyeon looked at them surprised and bent gently.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. Because he didn't think they could be Lost Children.  
"They told us there is a lot of love in this house. So we were sent here to give you joy! My name is Jaehwan, and here is the letter!" the boy with big nose smiled so beautifully that Hakyeon felt his heart soften. He took the letter the boy gave him.  
"Oh, okay, come in. I have a piece of cake."  
"Thank you." said Jaehwan and they went one by one.  
Hakyeon was amused, but he would have to find their parents.  
He gave the boys a cake and cocoa and opened the letter.  
With each word his eyes were bigger and bigger. Because it was not an ordinary letter… It was an elegant letter, full of swirls and decorative markings. The letters were golden and at the end there was a big seal of red wax. There was a sign of two wings on the seal.

_Dear Cha and Jung,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for remarkable childcare, specially selected for your needs. These souls had nowhere to go, so we ask you to love them as much as you can! And we know you will_  
_The number of children has been adapted to the enormity of love flowing from your home._  
_Please, enjoy taking care of these Lost Children. They will stay with you forever._  
_Sincerely, **Angels & Co.**_

  
The letter didn’t seem fake. To be honest, it looked very real. In the envelope, Hakyeon also found the birth certificates of each of them.  
Hakyeon sat at the table and stared at a chocolate-coated face, at the dirty fingers of whipped cream and the marks they left on the chair and tablecloth. But he was not even angry. He was very happy.  
"Then you are Jaehwan." he said to the boy with a large but very sweet nose.  
"Yes, I’m the oldest!"  
"Very nice to meet you, and you must be... Wonshik?" Hakyeon looked at the boy with small eyes.  
"Uh-huh." he nodded.  
"A very interesting name. So you are Hongbin and Sanghyuk?" he looked at the boy with dimples in the cheeks and the boy who looked like a little bear.  
"Aha!" they said together.  
"I’m Hakyeon and I will look after you from now on." he smiled.  
"Are you our papa?" Wonshik asked.  
Hakyeon's heart trembled.  
"If you want, of course! But there is someone else, he should be here soon."

Taekwoon returned home. Hakyeon went to greet him with a smile. They exchanged a short and tender kiss.  
"I have everything what was on the list." Taekwoon said and went into the kitchen, putting away grocery bags.  
"Uhm, my dearest?" Hakyeon called him gently, standing at the table where the children ate sandwiches with peanut butter.  
Taekwoon looked at him and opened his eyes wide. He gave Hakyeon a questioning look.  
"Hakyeon? Who are they?"  
"From now on they will live with us." Hakyeon smiled happily.  
"What? Did you kidnap those children?"  
"I kidnapped them?! How can you think like that? Of course not. We got them from heaven."  
"From h... Hakyeon, please, I know that having a children is your dream, but they must return to their parents." Taekwoon fell silent when Hakyeon showed him the letter.  
He couldn't deny that it was their destiny now. They had four children whom they would give to care and love. There was no turning back.  
"They are really staying?" Taekwoon looked at the children uncertainly.  
"Yes! Look at them. How could you send them away?" Hakyeon made a tender face. He stroked Jaehwan's hair gently, who smiled with a mouth full of food. A charming little angel.  
Taekwoon sighed.  
"But where will they sleep?"  
"We have a pretty big house, and today we will give them a place to sleep in the living room. And tomorrow we will go and buy beds for them. And everything what they need."  
Taekwoon sighed again.  
"So you are papa Taekwoon?" Wonshik asked.  
Taekwoon crumpled his hair.  
"It seems so? Yes."  
“Can we ride on your back, papa?!”  
It was Sanghyuk, whose eyes were shining as if a small pixie was sitting inside. And yet, he still looks so innocent.  
"Yes, let us!" Hongbin seemed delighted with this idea.  
Hakyeon chuckled. It was such a charming sweet moment.  
He looked at Taekwoon, wondering what he would decide. But he knew that Taekwoon also wanted children. He knew that his heart was already melting, and although he tried not to show it, the boys' presence gave him as much joy as to Hakyeon.  
Taekwoon sighed.  
"Ah, okay, in that case, hop in..."  
"Hurray!" they both called at once, and it didn’t take long before they both sat on Taekwoon's back, who was bending forward, bravely endured kicking and patting. He ran slowly around the room, and the boys laughed loudly.  
"Go on! Go on!" Sanghyuk was calling. Hongbin giggled with his eyes closed. The dimples in his cheeks were so clear now.

Hakyeon clapped his hands and said happily:  
"We are family now!"

The evening came quickly.  
The living room looked like one big bed, where the boys were falling asleep one by one. Hakyeon told them a happy story and looked at them with a warm heart.  
They were tired. All of them. This day was full of new things. But in this land such things were possible. Miracles for those who have enough warmth and love to give it to others.

At night, Hakyeon woke up as four boys entered the bedroom, rubbing their eyes.  
"Can we sleep here?" Jaehwan asked with sleepy voice.  
"Ah, well... I think there will be enough space. Come here." Hakyeon whispered, making space for them. Taekwoon was still asleep, undisturbed by what was happening.  
And so four little boys, who came from heaven, fell asleep pleasantly in the bed of their new parents.

* * *

 

[Record from Taekwoon]

_At night I woke up on the floor!_  
_Ah! I saw the boys who were sleeping all over the bed. Jaehwan hugged Hakyeon. Wonshik hugged the teddy bear and lay next to Jaehwan. Hongbin and Sanghyuk fell asleep where I (!) should sleep._  
_They are small devils and not children from heaven!_  
_But... looking at them, at their sleeping little faces... I couldn't wake them up._  
_So I went to the couch in the living room._  
_Unfortunately, my back ached at the morning ㅇㅅㅇ"_

 


	2. Record 2: Devils!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next record: Boys are learning what is allowed and what is not!

[Hakyeon]

When Hakyeon opened his eyes, he realized that it wasn't a dream and the children are really here. Four little boys who were supposed to live here from now on. Together with them.  
He decided to make the whole bunch of pancakes so that they could eat as much as they wanted.  
When he got out of bed, Jaehwan woke up.  
"Where are you going papa?" he asked in a sleepy voice.  
"Make breakfast. Sleep together with your brothers." Hakyeon kissed him on the top of his head and covered him gently with a duvet. Soon the boy slept again.  
Hakyeon met Taekwoon in the living room. He sat and was drinking coffee. He looked so gloomy.  
"Good morning." Hakyeon said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Mh."  
"What happened to you?"  
"I had to sleep on the couch. The boys took the whole bed. We have to make a bedroom today for them." Taekwoon sighed and set the mug down on the small table.  
"You really think it will change anything? Probably they will come to our bed anyway."  
"In that case, we will buy a bigger bed for us too!"  
Hakyeon laughed again and went to the kitchen. Soon Taekwoon joined him and together they were preparing breakfast.  
The smell of pancakes lured the boys into the kitchen. Jaehwan sat down politely, like Hongbin and Sanghyuk. But Wonshik was very sleepy and until he was standing in front of him, he wanted to catch more dream, putting his head on the table.  
"You're a little sleepyhead, aren't you, Wonshik?" Hakyeon stroked his short hair.  
"Mhmmm, I like to sleep." he said sleepily.  
"Well, now try to wake up, because it's time to eat. And then we're going to town. You'll have to choose a lot of things for yourself."

Hakyeon didn't think that the sound of munching and jam smeared all over the table would make his heart so happy. Seeing how the boys eat and are happy made it impossible to be angry at anything.  
They were his boys. Beloved boys. Children, whom he would never give back. He knew it right away. His heart never lied.  
They didn't have many clothes, so they needed to buy clothes for them too.  
Fortunately, when you become a parent of Lost Children, buying doesn't look like it always does. It's a privilege that has many advantages. For example, they didn't have to pay for everything. Clothes and selected toys could be obtained as a gift from the shop owner.  
It was interesting for Hakyeon. He was amused to watch when Taekwoon was running around the store trying to find Hongbin and Sanghyuk. And they hid in the next alley.  
But Hongbin liked games. He chose a lot of games of all kinds. Sanghyuk liked music and games. Wonshik liked animals, so he got a lot of stuffed animals. And Jaehwan...  
"What would you like, Jyani?" Hakyeon asked the boy who was still standing next to him, holding his hand. The boy didn't leave him on a step.  
"They are my brothers and we will have fun together. I like games and music too! I don't need anything for myself. I will stay here with you, papa." and he smiled, so beautiful that Hakyeon couldn't help and he smiled too.  
Hakyeon crouched and looked at him.  
"You are like a small, sweet elf." he stroked his round cheek.  
Jaehwan chuckled.  
"Hello, I'm a cute main brother, Jyani!"  
"Ohh, my boy..."  
Hakyeon was moved. He was about to cry, but he hold back tears. He gave Jaehwan a kiss in the forehead and stood up, watching as Taekwoon tried to catch the other two boys.

  
[Taekwoon]

When Taekwoon watched how the boys eating, messing everything around. When he watched them make fun of him... he felt angry. He was angry because he didn't understand why they were like that. Especially Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
They were not any children from heaven, they were devils! They were sent to finish him off.  
But when he saw Hakyeon, how his face is radiant with joy, how he was full of life and laughter... anger disappeared immediately.  
His beloved always dreamed of a large family. Of course, Taekwoon too. He just thought it would be easier. He didn't think he would run around every store and look for the two little demons. He could hear them giggling somewhere behind the bookshelf, but when he went there, the children were gone.  
He was panting and felt the sweat fly down his forehead, but the children continued to run away from him.  
"I'm done! Devils!"  
"Papa Hakyeon!" he heard. "Papa Taekwoon is yelling at us!" it was Sanghyuk.  
Taekwoon peeked out from behind the shelf and saw the four of them standing around Hakyeon. They were holding on to his jacket.  
"Papa Taekwoon is scarry, I'm afraid of him." Sanghyuk had tears in his eyes.  
"Taekwoon, my love, please." Hakyeon smiled gently at him, he was a little embarrassed too.  
"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"We have everything we need. We need to go to the next store. Please give an address for transport, and we will go with the boys for ice cream."  
"Ice cream!" all four called.  
Taekwoon sighed. He had nothing more to say when his family left.  
His family. Yes, he now had a family. And he had to admit, it warmed his heart.  
That's how the world was. Once one of the Lost Children goes to a house, the hearts of the household are filled with love for this child.  
Taekwoon just didn't understand why these two little devils are playing on his nerves.

And this day was long and tiring. There will be a lot of things in their house. Furniture that they will have to put together. Paint that they will have to put on the walls. Clothes, toys, games, books, crayons...

He felt his head hurt. That was too much. He probably can't do it. He probably wasn't good at this. He couldn't even control the two little boys!  
He will be a bad father and children will be unhappy!

And then he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down, and Wonshik was standing there. He slipped his little hand into his palm and squeezed it.  
"You look sad, Papa Taekwoon. Is something wrong? Can I help you?" Please, smile." he smiled broadly, and his eyes became even smaller. There was something soft and warm in this boy.  
Taekwoon felt suddenly better.  
"I'm just tired. It's a long day."  
"So come. You need to eat something sweet. And you will feel better." Wonshik pulled him and they joined the others.  
And he ate. And Wonshik was right, he felt better after that.

They spent the rest of the day at home, arranging a boys' room. They chose one of the larger ones, where there was a guest room. Everyone had a brush and painted his fragment of the wall. Taekwoon caught Hakyeon looking at him with a soft smile. Taekwoon understood why, because he was smiling too.  
They had a good life, but even with the care of two little devils, he was happier than ever.  
"Papa Taekwoon, look!" it was Hongbin. He stood there, covered in blue paint. "Do I paint well?"  
"Oh, yes, very good, you're very talented, Hongbin... but wait, you have paint on your whole face."  
Taekwoon cleaned the face of Hongbin gently, but he was still frowning until he finally escaped and went back to painting. Taekwoon sighed. He hoped they would get along. Instead, Jaehwan approached him together with Wonshik. They ere holding hands.  
"Papa Taekwoon, can you wash our faces too?"  
"Of course I can."  
He was happy. Jaehwan was a golden child. Wonshik didn't cause any trouble too, and he followed Jaehwan step by step. But the other two...  
"Sanghyuk, you too. Come." Taekwoon wanted to wipe his face, but Sanghyuk didn't even look at him. "Sanghyuk?" maybe he didn't like his name? Maybe he should talk to him differently?  
"Hyuk-ah? Hyuk-ah?" but he still didn't react, busy waving his brush on the wall. Jaehwan stared at Taekwoon with large eyes. Golden child.  
Hakyeon noticed what was happening and took a wet towel from Taekwoon.  
"Hyogi, show me your face." he said gently and Sanghyuk looked at him. "All in paint, ah."  
Taekwoon sighed.

When they ate, the children fell asleep in the living room on the floor. They wanted to watch the movie, but they didn't persist for long enough.  
Taekwoon looked at them and covered them with a blanket. The carpet was soft, comfortable. But he was still sad. What was he doing wrong?  
He felt Hakyeon hug him from the side, sliding under his arm.  
"Don't worry, they love you the same way." he said quietly.  
"Really?" Taekwoon had doubts. "I don't think so. But I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Why is Sanghyuk afraid of me?"  
Hakyeon kissed him tenderly on the cheek.  
"Smile more often. I know that you have a lot of warmth in you, they just have to see it. Let them." Hakyeon lifted the corners of Taekwoon's lips with index fingers. He chuckled and left him, because Taekwoon must have looked ridiculous.  
"I think I will also lie down for a moment." Hakyeon said, laying on the carpet next to the boys. "It was a long day."  
Taekwoon sighed. They had a really soft carpet. He lay down next to Hakyeon, embracing him with his arms.  
They needed sleep.

* * *

 

[Record from The Boys]

  
_'ㅅ'      Sanghyuk? Are you asleep?_  
_ㅡwㅡ  No._  
_'ㅅ'      I want to draw._  
_ㅡwㅡ Me too, but everyone is asleep._  
_'ㅅ'     Drawing is not noisy._  
_ㅡwㅡ Okay, I have an idea! Take the markers..._


	3. Record 3: What is allowed and what is not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the art of Jonog - @jonotachibana (twt)  
> Please, support the artist on her page, thank you! ^^
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1117448181220904963  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1117451757968220160  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1117704878942326784  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1117699423771906048

 [Taekwoon]  
He was already awake when he heard Hakyeon's voice. He spoke quickly and Taekwoon couldn't understand, so he sat down, still sleepy after a nap.  
"What's happening?" Taekwoon asked.  
Hakyeon looked at him and pursed his lips.  
"Look into the mirror." he only said, and Taekwoon frowned.

In the mirror he saw that half of his face was decorated with drawings. There were long eyelashes painted around his eyes, doodles on his cheek, and underneath he had a childish writing: fool.

Hakyeon coughed, trying not to laugh. The marker doesn't go down so easily.  
Taekwoon turned and looked at the boys. Jaehwan blinked in surprise. It certainly wasn't him.  
Wonshik giggled, but judging from how sleepy he was, it wasn't him either.  
Ah yes, Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
"You two!" Taekwoon muttered.  
"Go to the bathroom and wash your face." Hakyeon stood on his way. "I will talk to them."  
Taekwoon only sighed and went to the bathroom, trying to wash off this extraordinary masterpiece.

 

[Hakyeon]  
"Sit down." Hakyeon said. They sat on the carpet and he sat down in front of them. He put his fists to his sides and sighed. "Now explain yourself. Why did you make such a joke to papa?"  
The boys sat quietly until Hongbin spoke.  
"It was my idea. Hyogi just wanted to draw. We sat next to papa Taekwoon and I saw how Hyogi is looking at papa Taekwoon, so I said he didn't have to be scared. And I said that if he will draw on papa Taekwoon's face, the fear would pass."  
Hakyeon looked at one boy and then on another. They weren't bad boys, but they needed to learn.  
"Hyogi, why are you afraid of Papa Taekwoon?" Hakyeon asked gently.  
Sanghyuk tightened his little hands on the material of the yellow shorts.  
"Because he doesn't smile, and he looks from under his eyebrows. A-and he is quiet, terribly quiet! I think... I think he doesn't want me here."  
Hakyeon's heart almost broke. He smiled gently and sat closer, embracing Sanghyuk with an arm.  
"Of course he wants you here. He loves you, just like all of us. Never think otherwise. But if you want papa smiling, you can't make jokes to him, then he will be sad. You want him to be sad? "  
"No."  
"In that case, apologize nicely and promise you that you won't do such things anymore. You too, Hongbin." Hakyeon looked at the boy who gasped and pursed his lips but nodded. "Okay, let's see how he's doing in the bathroom. And then you'll have a lesson."  
"Oh no, what lesson?" Hongbin complained.  
"About what is allowed and what is not."  
Taekwoon's face was clean. He promised to take dinner, and Hakyeon took the boys to the living room. He wanted to teach them everything that is important in life.  
They were now parents and they were responsible for who these boys would become in the future. And Hakyeon wanted to be proud of them.  
But love is not everything, they also need a lot of lessons and time. Children can't be left alone. Every parental mistake will be visible in children to the end of life.  
Children were like an extremely delicate work of art, which is created for years to admire a wonderful effect. It requires patience, dedication, creativity, love and learning.

"Well, now we will repeat it." Hakyeon said. "What do we do when someone is sad? Hyogi?"  
"Uhm, we're trying to cheer him up, not make fun of him."  
"Very good."  
"Also hug him!" Wonshik called.  
"And give a cookie to him." Jaehwan added.  
Hakyeon sighed and laughed.  
"Yes, you can do it too. Let's end it here, okay? You've had a lot of excitement today. Tomorrow your room will be ready."  
"Are we sleeping with you today?" Wonshik asked.  
"But then Papa Taekwoon must sleep on the sofa and his back aches." Jaehwan made a sad face.  
"Because he is old." Hongbin murmured. Hakyeon looked at him with a warning.

And suddenly this smell appeared. Pleasant and sweet.  
"Food!" the boys called and ran to the kitchen. Hakyeon collected the pencils and toys into the box and followed them. He leaned against the door frame and watched four little boys sit down and wait for their food to be served.  
Taekwoon put one bowl after another on the table. There was rice and meat, vegetables, sauce, noodles.  
There was also a dessert that they ate eagerly, but they had almost closed eyes. Tired and sleepy after a long day of adventures.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon brought the boys to their own bed, where they fit side by side. And both of them can sleep on the couch this one night.  
"They are good boys." Hakyeon whispered when Taekwoon stopped for a moment to watch them sleep.  
"Yes I know."  
"And we will be proud of them one day."  
"Yes, it is possible that we will be."  
"So don't worry, just give them time."  
Taekwoon nodded and left the door ajar. Everything will be fine.

* * *

[Record from Hakyeon]

_I think that we are getting better every day. I can see how the boys behave. Even Hyogi and Hongbinnie are getting better each day. They are still a bit nasty, but there is no anger in it._  
_I believe in them very much and I know that one day I will be really proud of them. There are so many opportunities in this land, so I want to help them achieve what's best for them._  
_I will always support them. Even when they grow up and will be ready to go their own way._  
_Ah, and I'm crying now. These are only tears of happiness @.@_

* * *

 

**Next record: Do you want to teach your child responsibility? Adopt the fairy now!**


	4. Record 4: Boys are good but this fairy is evil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is inspired byt art of @jonotachibana (twt)
> 
> Here is the post:  
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1121050168411836416
> 
> Please, support the artist on her page! Thank you! ^^

[Taekwoon]

The days pass quickly when you have such a large family. Taekwoon tried to listen to Hakyeon and be patient but sometimes he felt very restless.  
In fact, he loved the boys very much, but he didn't really know how to show it. He felt embarrassed.  
While Hakyeon had excellent contact with them. He was like a loving mother who will take care of a wounded knee. Pat a head, hug, help fall asleep.  
Taekwoon felt like a stern father whose children are afraid.  
He had to find a way to finally like him.

"It's time to get up!" Hakyeon spoke in a happy voice. They walked into the boys' room, which was bright and full of toys.  
They helped to organize it, so they felt good here. It was their place.

The first was a small Hongbinnie, who get up pretty quickly. Maybe he wanted to show very much that he is a good boy. And when Hakyeon folded blankets, little Hongbinnie was patting his pillow with his small hands.  
That was very adorable.  
Taekwoon had to wake up the others. Hyogi rose quickly and was ready to play. But Wonshik and Jaehwan were still very tired.  
"Come on, Jaehwannie." Taekwoon spoke. "Wake up."  
"Mh." he heard the answer, but nothing happened. Jaehwan still kept his teddy bear and tried to sleep.  
Taekwoon sighed.  
"Hyuk-ah, go to wake Wonshikkie up!"  
"Okie." the boy said and grabbed the pillow. He raised it. "Wonshikkie get up!" he shouted and hit.  
"Oh no, no, no!" Taekwoon shouted, but he held Jaehwan still sleeping in his arms and couldn't do much.  
"Get up! Get up!" Hyogi shouted and hit the pillow until Wonshik rose with a very dissatisfied face.  
"I want to sleep more!" Wonshik was very disappointed.  
"Ah, little Wonshikkie." Hakyeon stroked his head. "When you have breakfast, you can play, you don't want to sleep all day."  
At that time, Hongbinnie sorted out all the pillows. It turned out that he is a hidden good boy.

[Hakyeon]

The boys were very good. Hakyeon didn't understand why Taekwoon felt such a strong stress in taking care of them. They were their children and being with them every day was a joy for Hakyeon.  
Surely Taekwon would soon understand what it was all about. Hakyeon only hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid to impress them. Jyani and Shikkie were not such a big problem. Also Hongbinnie. But little Hyogi, it was something else... For some reason, he was still afraid of Taekwoon, and at the same time Taekwoon wanted to gain his sympathy.  
Sometimes it was so funny to watch.

The fruit jelly was almost ready. Waiting for this, the boys lay on the carpet in the living room and watched TV. Taekwoon sat next to him and read the newspaper when an ad appeared, to which the boys reacted with a great enthusiasm.  
"What's happening?" Hakyeon asked, looking into the living room and wiping his hands on his pink apron.  
"Fairies!" the boys cried at the same time.  
"Apparently you can adopt the fairy now. What an idea." Taekwoon sighed heavily.  
And suddenly all the boys were beside him, crowding at his legs.  
"Papa Taekwoon, can we adopt the fairy?!" Wonshik asked.  
"It would be great!" Hyogi said.  
"The fairy will help us learn responsibility." Jyani was very sure of his words.  
Hakyeon smiled. Poor Taekwoonie had to somehow refuse them. Because they couldn't have a fairy here.

But in the evening, when Taekwoon came back from work...  
"It's a fairy!"  
"It's ugly."  
"He has a wrinkled face!"  
"It's funny!"  
"Can I hold it?"  
"Me too! Me too!"

Hakyeon left the kitchen.  
"What's going on here?! Why is it so loud? Taekwoon..." Hakyeon stopped in the spot when he saw Taekwoon, who stood in the entrance and held something very strange in his hands.  
"Don't be angry, my love, but I thought that the boys can really enjoy it and learn something." Taekwoon was very confident.  
"Really, Taekwoonnie. You should have talked to me about it." Hakyeon came closer. "What kind of a fairy is that?"  
"Fairy dog, I guess."  
"Oh, it's like those little bulldogs that live on Earth, but it has wings. Oh dear, it will be a mess."  
"Maybe won't. Well, how do you want to call him?" Taekwoon asked the boys.  
'Butt!' Wonsik called first.  
"Wonshikkie-ah, this is not a good name for a fairy." Hakyeon tried to convince him.  
"But I want to call him Butt!"  
"Ah, well, let it be."

Taking care of the fairy wasn't so easy when it flew around the house and took things away.  
And this time, for a while, Hakyeon was very worried and stressed while Taekwoon had his moment of glory. The boys loved him very much for giving them a fairy.

"Boys are good but this fairy is evil!"  
That was Hakyeon's conclusion at the end of each day.

* * *

[Record from Taekwoon]

  
_I can't admit it at loud, but I really like this fairy._   
_He's charming and friendly. He often lands on my lap and sleeps while I read a newspaper. The boys are very good to Butt and try to look after him. Sometimes they need help, but Hakyeon was right. They are good boys._   
_And I think that Hakyeon will love Butt soon, like all of us. ㅇㅅㅇ_

* * *

**Next record: Hyogi is a little dinosaur?!**

 

 


End file.
